metalversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pecos Bill
Pecos Bill, God of Cowboys of The Yankee Pantheon. First appeared in Season 2. Died in Season 3. Season 2 He came to Clearwater to kill all the scions gathered there, he felt that the scions of foreign gods were an impurity on the land of America. He had killed 67 scions over the years and killed Noriko of The Amatsukami on his way into town. When he arrived in town he had a showdown with Fionn Corvin, who defeated him and then, for the first time, murdered him in cold blood. Season 3 Sent to Hell by Fionn, having been killed in cold blood, he was reborn as a hate-demon. He managed, with some unknown help, to have his soul papers stamped by the undiligent Belph Thus released he rode his Nightmare to Leviathan's Gate and killed the guards on duty- to pass through to Earth. He emerged at Fionn's Treehouse and immediately proceeded to burn it down. Ford saw the smoke all the way from his newly acquired office in the Student's Union and sped over to his father's house. He salvaged his father's prized possessions, including his slightly scorched sketchbook, and saved the treehouse from certain destruction. Pecos Bill made his presence known by calling Mercy's radiostation where Ford arranged to meet him for a confrontation. Ford told him that Pecos Bill will know the place. They met at the Corvin Farmhouse. Ford arrived at the Farm to find a page of torn paper pinned to a tree with a knife- bearing the names of the members of House Corvin and the Study Group; all the names on his hit list. Ford, sensing he was inside the house, used his darkness powers to enveloped it in darkness- though this was countered by Pecos Bill's own innate fiery light. The door was burnt to a cinder as Pecos placed his hand on it- revealing his now demonic form. Pecos Bill revealed a bullet with Ford's name carved into it and said it would be the bullet that he would kill him with. He demanded that Ford draw his gun- and it was a showdown. Ford drew quickly but Pecos Bill was even quicker- and shot his left hand- a bullet painfully hitting it. Ford quickly drew with his other hand and fired at Pecos Bill- spinning him around on his heels with the power of his shots. The hate-demon planted his feet and, with his back to Ford, shot twice through his duster and into Ford- sending him back with the power of a locamotive and onto his back. Ford was rapidly losing blood and nearing death. Pecos Bill ambled over to Ford, thinking it would just take that etched bullet to finish the job, when Ford bluffed him, grabbed his pistol that was just within grasping distance, and shot him twice at point-blank range. Once in the head and once in the heart. Pecos Bill burnt up in a raging fire and had died- for the second time. Ford lost consciousness. Rushed to hospital he woke up in the emergency wing of Clearwater General Hospital, revived by the heroic efforts of Dr Hudson. He was told that he was out for two days. Simon Prince and Mercy were quick to arrive at his side- though his friends from the Study Group had visited him in his unconcious state- and he was soon to leave. Though not without a memento of the battle- Pecos Bill's bullet that was lodged and shattered in his left hand, the flecks of silver streaking his hand. Having met the Yankee Gods Uncle Sam as part of his, uninterested, attempt at joining The Patriots secret society beneath The White House, he learned that Pecos Bill had slowly been twisted from the God of Cowboys to a hateful wreck. He realised that his father had failed to deal with Pecos Bill as he had killed him in cold blood- an act that would send him to Hell each time. The Study Group, and Mercy, pitched in to fix Fionn's Treehouse with Ford when Pecos Bill arrived back from Hell. He was stronger and more hateful than ever- his face now charred to his sinews, teeth rows of shark teeth and his eyes just blackness. Ford attempted to reason with Pecos Bill but the hate-demon sent his Nightmare to cause a horrorific fire about the half-finished treehouse and knock into it, causing Ford's friends to fall from the tree. Ford helped them to safety using his telekenesis powers and turned to face Pecos. Pecos urged him to fight and went to draw his gun, but Ford grabbed his hand and forced it back into the holster. They struggled- Ford gripped Pecos Bill and forced him to face his Aspect, asking him 'what will you do when I'm dead? When you've killed the members of House Corvin? My friends in Study Group? What then?' Pecos replied that he would carry on killing. Ford looked the hate-demon straight in the eye and told him 'You were the God of Cowboys. I can't think of anything cooler' Pecos Bill, facing his true self, was overcome. He replied 'It is' A great, new power errupted from Ford, a brilliant light that surrouned Pecos Bill and shot out his eyes and mouth- restoring him to his former, human glory before he died for good. The Study Group witnessed this and stood in silent awe. Mercy, overcome with her pride in Ford, declared her love for him. Ford marked Bill's grave with a headstone at the spot where Bill died.